Love Bites
by dontfretdarling
Summary: In a zombie apocalypse, sex gets you killed; rules need to be followed to stay alive. Value the living, fear the dead, But always remember... Love always conquers; Death always collects.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea. Enjoy!**

* * *

On days like today, warm and slightly breezy, Haruhi would normally be sitting on her back patio sipping hot tea with a copy of Jane Eyre and relaxing. But those days ended two and a half years ago; everything ended two and a half years ago. Haruhi wasn't quite sure how the infection started, her best guess was that the FDA was testing some bullshit vaccination that went wrong and possibly got out of hand. But that was just that, a guess; and she only had hers. For two and a half years Haruhi had been alone with her thoughts, she wasn't even sure she had a voice anymore. She screamed when she saw a croaker rip out her father's internals and proceed to eat him alive, she screamed when she was then attacked by her father's remains, she screamed when she bit, but she did not scream when she did not change. As Haruhi's boots crunched through the fallen leaves and twigs of the forest she was pulled back into her thoughts of the day she was bit but did not change.

The day she was bit she was hiding in a small shack three miles out of her home town, in what she could best assume was used for fishing gear. Fortunately who ever owned said shack was gone, but the same couldn't be said for the neighbors. Through the crack of the shack door she saw what she thought was a young child. He didn't have any of the rotting traits of the croakers, nor did his chest gurgle and make the toad like sound; hence why Haruhi called them croakers. Against her better judgment, she left the shack to see if he needed help. She was two feet behind him when she heard it, the gurgling, followed by a bellowing croak. Anyone who knows Haruhi knows that she is not the fastest runner, possibly the slowest they have ever met. Two feet was not enough distance between the croaker and herself. The last time Haruhi used her voice was when she let out a shriek as the monstrous child bit into her calf.

Being bitten didn't mean she was invisible to the croakers; she was still sought out whenever they were nearby. From a scientific stand point, they were fascinating creatures. They instantly lost their sight when infected, it was easy to tell as how their eyes went white, their chests caved in and like most zombies from movies and such they rotted. But it drove Haruhi crazy as to why they croaked and gurgled. A trait she was still grateful for; hearing them before seeing them was always helpful.

Haruhi was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of a snapping twig, looking down she saw nothing under feet besides dirt and instantly she was on alert. She waited for four counts to hear a croak, but nothing; her fingers twitched in anticipation as they reached for the pistol on her holster attached to her side. Another four counts and nothing again, she released the safety on the gun.

 _There is no way in hell I imagined it, rule number one-six-one, never second guess yourself. The noise came from my left, get off the path, and get out of the open. Get off the path, get off the path!_

Before she could think a flash of red swept into her vision and hurdled her to the ground. Panic coursed through her veins thinking that this is how she would die, from a red blob; her vision blurred out then started to come back into focus. The red blob was attached to a pale bigger blob, a body?

 _Fuck, when did they stop croaking? If I live I need to come up with a new name. Why hasn't it bit me yet?_

"Y-you're a human, a living breathing human!" It spoke down to her. _Am I going crazy? The blob spoke to me._

"Please say something," the voice was male, and young. Based off of the people Haruhi hung around with, she'd say mid twenties. He spoke again, "Please. I didn't mean to hurt you, are you okay? Please answer me." Haruhi's vision came to and saw that she was being pinned by a very attractive young man with fire hair. Could she even use her voice to communicate? Haruhi looked up at the man and moved her hands to his chest and pushed.

The first time I've had human contact in two years and I can't even speak to him. Come on Haruhi, force that boyish voice out!

"Ge-get off-off me," Oh dear God is that my voice? It sounds like I have sand paper lodged down my throat! Okay, try again, "pah- please. You're smothering me." Okay, much better, at least it doesn't sound like I was deep throated by the devil. The man removed himself from me and had a wicked smile on his face.

"You can talk! What's your name, how old are you, where are you from, are there others with you? Are you with a group?" God, slow down one at a time…shit my head hurts.

"My name is..." should I give my real name? Would it matter anymore? "Haruhi, my name is Haruhi, I'm twenty, and yes, I am alone." Maybe I should have told him I wasn't alone, in case he wanted to kidnap me or something, every book I've ever read there is ALWAYS some creep in the post-apocalyptic world trading women for food.

"I'm Hikaru, I was separated from my brother in the city two weeks ago, there was a horde there and I'm not so sure he's alive." Oh great he looks like he's about to cry, what do I do? Shit, please don't cry fire boy.

"Don't cry, I'm not good with tears. If he's alive he'll find you, if not… then be grateful he gets to escape this Hell." Shit, I hope he takes that in the best way possible. He looked up at me, his gold eyes shiny from unshed tears, and nodded. Good, at least he's taking that in a good way. "What about you?"

"What?"

"What about you? How old are you, where are you from, all that jazz you asked me."

"Oh, well, I'm twenty as well, I was traveling with my brother to the mountains, where it snows they can't survive in the snow. Figured it would be the safest place to hide out for a few years. Till they died out." Died out? Croakers can die again, on their own?

"Care to elaborate on what you mean by die out? I thought Croakers were already dead." Does this mean that this Hell will end eventually, and be safe again?

"Croakers? Oh the zombies" stupid name for them, too clichéd, "well at one point all dead turns to just bones, brain matter rots away to nothing and muscle matter does too, making them unable to move at all. So in about, five, maybe six years, all the 'croakers' will be just nothing." The glint in his eyes when he talked sparked something in Haruhi she thought was dead long ago. Hope, hope for the future and that she could make it out of this Hell alive.

"Do you really think that they'll die off? Or that the mountains are safe?" Haruhi had always been a skeptic but for once in her life she wanted to believe, every fiber of her being screamed at her to trust this information and believe. Hikaru smiled wide and nodded, excitement bubbled through his veins.

"Yes! Its very poss-"his words were cut short by a loud " _croak_ " his face froze, his smile replaced by a dark glare. Slowly he stood up, pulling Haruhi up with him. His moved to his back and Haruhi noticed the large knife strapped across his broad back. She moved her hand to side, fingers feeling for her gun, but it wasn't there! _Shit! Where is it!_ She looked around the clearing and saw it about three feet from her, and one foot away from a huge rotten croaker. It use to be male, and possibly a heavy weight champion! This monster was gigantic; it stood _slouching_ at six foot four, his burly chest was caved in like the rest of the croakers. But this one looked, feral, hungry even. His white beady eyes sent shivers down Haruhi's spine.

"Hikaru" Haruhi whispered, "My gun is by his feet." The croaker's eyes looked at her, and it croaked at her.

"Sshh," Hikaru's eyes never left the croaker, "heightened hearing," the croaker's white beady eyes shifted its gaze from Haruhi to Hikaru.

It charged in one swift motion to the pair; Haruhi dove out of its path but was scratched in the process. Hikaru slid on his knees under the croaker's legs, slicing the beast in his gut.

"Haruhi! Your gun," he tossed the pistol at Haruhi, who managed to grab at it before the croaker lunged for her. Its teeth tore into her shoulder forcing a scream from lips. "No!" Hikaru couldn't believe it, finally there was someone, and fate tore her from him. Fate was unnaturally cruel to Hikaru. Haruhi put the gun to the croaker's forehead and pulled the trigger, its fat jowls releasing her shoulder from its painful grasp. Brain matter and bits of skull sprayed over Haruhi's back; pain seeped through her shoulder down her spine to her toes, the last thing she expected to feel was the warm barrel of her gun pressed to her temple.

"Don't shoot me, I won't change." At least she hoped she wouldn't change, who knows maybe the second/third time is the charm, she was just scratched and bitten at the same time.

"What do you mean you won't change?" He kept the gun to her head.

"I was bitten around a year ago, and I'm still here, if you don't believe me, lift my pant leg, the bite left a scar." He removed the gun from her head, no doubt that it was still pointed at her, Haruhi didn't move. She felt the fabric of her pants shift and slide up her leg up to her knee. Under any other circumstance she would have been embarrassed by her hairy legs, but given that showering, let alone shaving is a luxury, she couldn't really give a shit. His fingers were cold on her skin and he traced the discolored crescent moon shaped scar on the back of her calf.

"Believe me know?" Her pants were returned to its normal position, and so was the gun. "I'll take that as a no." She closed her eyes waiting for the bullet to end her miserable life, but after a few minutes of nothing she opened them again.

"Five minutes, it's the longest time it takes to change. If you're telling the truth after five minutes, I'll give you your gun back and we can leave." He kept the gun steady on her temple waiting for any signs of change. "Okay, five minutes are up. What makes you so special that you're exempt from the virus?" It was easy to tell he was angry, at her for something she can't control.

"God only knows."

"God has nothing to do with it, God left us a long time ago." Haruhi looked up at him and saw a mix of anger and confusion on his face. "Why are you so special?!" His voiced was raised to a shout now, "Why do you get to live from a bite when thousands of people die?!" His accusations that everyone was better than Haruhi made her face grow hot from rage. Forgetting the pain radiating down her spine, she jolted up and stood face to face with Hikaru. Well more like face to chest, she looked up at him with rage in her eyes, and slapped him across the face.

"I don't know! I don't know why I'm immune, and frankly I don't care! I know thousands of people died! My whole family is included in those numbers!" The slap didn't sit well with Hikaru and in his fit he returned one to her. Harder than he intended to, the slap echoed throughout the forest.

"Haruhi! I'm sorry, I didn't mean too!" He reached a hand out to her face but she slapped it away.

"Get over yourself, can we move on from here now? The noise is surely to bring more croakers." She picked up her gun, clicked the safety back on and set it back in its holster. Her face stung where his hand collided with her cheek. "You got angry, I get it, don't take it out on me. Or you'll wake up to find yourself alone and defenseless." The two left the clearing, Haruhi leaning on Hikaru as they walked.

The two walked for hours, the sun setting fast beyond the horizon. Haruhi's back ached more and more with each step; sweat dripped down her face and stung her eyes.

"We should set up camp for tonight. You don't look to well." Hikaru's side was drenched in her sweat, not that he minded. He craved human contact of any kind and while in his past life this woman wouldn't have caught his eye, she sure is catching something of his. One of her hands was on his shoulder the other over his hand on her hip.

"Yeah, seems safe enough," she looked around her; the brush was thick enough that if anything were to wonder enough noise would be made. "Help me, I need to take this shirt off and clean the bite. I might not die by changing but I could die from it festering al day."

She made to remove her top but the pain ripped through her side making her hiss out in pain. Hikaru's hand moved to her side, pushing her hand away.

"Hold still," he moved to her back, his fingers grazed her shoulder making Haruhi moan out in pain again. "Sorry… I'm going to have to cut it off."

"WHAT!?"

"Your shirt, not your arm." He reached for his blade and sliced the fabric like butter. The dirty fabric stuck to her body like a second skin. "I'm going to remove the shirt from your shoulder, brace yourself." She held her breath and tried not to make any noise when his fingers grazed her sore back. The shirt pulled away from her body leaving Haruhi bare and bloody.

"I have rubbing alcohol in my bag, hand it to me and ill finish the job," to tired to be embarrassed about her upper nakedness, turned to face Hikaru who in return blushed and looked away. "They're just breasts, will you please hand me the rubbing alcohol now?" Hikaru nodded and rummaged around in Haruhi's backpack and pulled out the white bottle with a quiet ' _ah-ha.'_

"Can you reach your back? Turn around I'll clean you off." He nudged her unbitten shoulder to get her to turn around. "This might hurt," he poured the liquid onto the bite, this time Haruhi let out a gasp from the stinging sensation.

"Fuck me that hurts! Make sure all the dirt is out of the wound please. I'm going to need your help wrapping it." He grunted in response and continued to pour the alcohol onto her shoulder, wiping the dirt off in the process.

"Done, do you have anything to wrap your shoulder with?" He capped the rubbing alcohol and placed it back into her bag. Haruhi turned back around still unbothered by her own nakedness.

"In the front pouch there are some bandages, and my flannel is in the big pouch," she touched her shoulder with the opposite hand and hissed when her fingers made contact. "Thank you… for your help," she removed her fingers and saw blood lightly coat the tips.

"It's no problem, here, I'm going to bandage your shoulder now," He placed a hand on the top of her shoulder, holding down one end of the gauze then wrapped it around and under her armpit, keeping the bandage in place. "There done, do you need, do you need help with your shirt?"He held up the flannel to Haruhi's face, a blush dusted across his cheeks.

"No thank you, you don't have to be embarrassed, they are just breasts you know." She pulled the blue flannel around her shoulders and tried not to groan from moving her shoulder; even lifting her arm hurt. Defeated she dropped her arms leaving her shirt open, "I'm going to bed, I hurt all over, thank you for your help Hikaru."

"Here, let me help," looking anywhere but her breasts Hikaru buttoned her shirt, and let his fingers linger at her collar.

"Thank you, Hikaru, good night."

"Good night Haruhi."

When Haruhi woke up the last thing she expected was not only a heavy arm draped over hip and resting on her stomach, but something hard poking her rear. She shifted, but that only caused Hikaru to tighten his grip and pull her closer. _Human contact, intimacy,_ it had been so long sense someone had held her like this, or sense she last had sex, not that this situation would lead that far. She shifted again, and again Hikaru tightened his grip, this time nuzzling his face in her neck. This kids a heavy sleeper; she nudged his stomach, again nothing.

"Hikaru, wake up, we need to get moving," she tried to roll over but his grip wouldn't loosen, she tried again, "Hikaru, wake up!" This time she jammed her elbow into his gut earning an 'oaf' from the sleeping man.

"Morning, oh, uhhh…sorry, about….that." He shuffled away from her trying to conceal his enlarged appendage.

"It's a normal bodily reaction-"

"Please stop talking about it; I really don't want to talk about it." He shifted his jeans again, still refusing to look at her.

"Got it," she stood, ran her fingers through her brown hair, and then tied it in a tight bun.

"You know," Hikaru started, "in my past life I would have killed to dress you up, do your hair and makeup, me and my brother would have loved for someone like you to walk our run way." His eyes shone with mischief in remembrance of his past, a devilish smile gracing his lips as he looked Haruhi from head to toe.

"That sounds manipulative." His smile fell and was replaced with a pissed off frown.

"What would you know anyway," he took to defensive attitude when he hears something he doesn't like. Haruhi made note of that; he is not someone she would have acquainted herself with in her past life.

"I'd know when someone is a narcissist; frankly you're acting like a child, talking about dressing me up and making me over, as if I'm a doll, not a person. I don't like that, and I wouldn't have let you in the past; truthfully I'm grateful I never met you in the past time." Haruhi kept her face blank of any emotion, which furthered Hikaru's annoyance.

"Yeah well, back at you! C'mon let's keep moving, it's not safe to stay in one spot for too long." He slung his backpack over his shoulder and hers over the other. "Do you have more ammo, or do we need to stop in a town? If we need to do a run I'd prefer you to be able to move your arm." He motioned to her shoulder and watched her reach up at it with the opposite arm. She pulled away to find her fingers clean from any blood.

"I have a few cases in my bag; I should be okay for a while, depending on what I run into," She purposely left out a 'we' to see if he'd catch on.

"You mean us, right? Like yeah I'm an asshole, but I'm better than being alone right?" The mood between the two changed so fast it gave him whip lash. First they were okay, then she called him on his shit, and now she was going to leave him, in the time span of what, twelve hours?

"Keep your shit together, and I'll stick by you. I won't tolerate mental instability, or brats," she met his gaze and refused to look away, "are we clear?"

Hikaru, not wanted be left alone ever again, nodded fiercely, "Crystal."

They ventured forth, and for the next two weeks they walked, talked, and somewhat bonded the best a spoiled man child and a blunt grouchy woman could. Haruhi learned that Hikaru had an identical twin, Kaoru, they both were into fashion; their mother was a fashion designer, and they planned to take it over. Hikaru learned that Haruhi was in school to be a lawyer, like her mother who passed away when she was young. Her father owned a gay bar and liked to cross dress, from what he gathered, Haruhi's father was quite the man's man.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Haruhi stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"No, Haru, I don't hear anything," his hand went for his blade wondering if Haruhi had supersonic hearing.

"That's the point, it's been two weeks, why haven't we heard anything?" going a day or two without hearing a croaker was common, but nearly fourteen days? That was odd, very odd.

"Ever heard of not looking a gift horse in the mouth? Maybe they're starting to die off already," Hikaru started to walk again, and then it started.

It was a blaring ringing going off in the near distance, that grew louder and louder. They covered their ears to muffle the noise. The siren was so loud it rattled the brain inside Haruhi's skull, it hurt to even think. Hikaru grabbed her arm and pulled her away in what he assumed was the opposite direction of the mind numbing noise.

"We need to get out of here!" His grip tightened on her arm pulling her faster threw the brush.

"What the fuck is going on?' Her free hand covering her ear, she kept her head down and ran. Through the pain she felt in her head she looked up and saw it. A Horde; there were hundreds of them; the sound of a hundred croakers only seemed to amplify the sound of the sirens blaring off in the distance. That familiar feeling of dread seeped into Haruhi's bones, pumping into her veins. She knew she was going to die, in this world it was a given.

* * *

 **So...? What did you think? If you see anything you didn't like let me know! And please please please please! Review! Authors loose motivation when no one shows interest, I don't mean to sound pushy but it's the truth.. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**We had to shut off the internet for a while to save money. Sorry for the delay.**

* * *

Croakers seem to move faster in hordes; their rotting flesh in the numbers brought tears to Haruhi's eyes. _Move, move fast, and move now. Don't think, just go!_ Hikaru's hand slid down from Haruhi's arm to her hand; this is it, they are going to die. He pulled her to the left, dodging trees, branches, and everything that got in their path.

"Hikaru, Hikaru stop," Haruhi pulled her hand out of his, "we're surrounded, what's the point?" She stopped in her tracks, croakers twenty maybe twenty five feet away from them. Her hope for survival was now dwindled to nothing. On the bright, fucked up, side she wouldn't die alone; fucked up isn't it?

"What do you mean what's the point!? Five years, ten years from now! I'm telling you! I have an Idea, it's going to be risky, but we can pull it off; we're not going to die today." He recaptured her hand in his and pulled her further away from the horde. "It's better than nothing, we have to try."

"Alright, we'll try," might as well go down with a fight. She stopped dragging her feet and stood by him huddled behind a large tree. "What's the plan? What do I do?" Hikaru pulled out his large blade and set down the backpacks.

"Take your top off."

"Excuse me? How is that going to help?" She looked over shoulder; they were now ten feet away, in two short minutes they would swarm the couple.

"We're going to cover ourselves in them. It's a fifty-fifty shot it will work, but it's a shot; we don't have any clean clothes so take your top off and I'm going to cover you." He pulled his shirt over his head and shoved it in his backpack. Haruhi did the same, this time grateful she wore an undershirt; the thought of rotten flesh on her bare skin made her want to vomit.

"How are we going to do this? If we get close enough they'll swarm, we're surrounded and we have to move now!" Their stench violated her nose bringing tears to her eyes. She wasn't quite too sure how it happened, but Hikaru managed to isolate a croaker and sliced its gut open. He slung one of the intestines, either the large or small; Haruhi wasn't too concerned as to which one it was, over her small shoulders then slung the other over his. For extra measure he painted her undershirt in the fluids that seeped from the croakers open torso.

"Now or never, and if we die… I'm glad I won't die alone," Hikaru took Haruhi's hand in his own and waited as the croakers engulfed them. Waiting for the inevitable, she closed her eyes and waited for the mauling to start; it would be a painful death to say the least, being eaten alive. Hot stinky breath snorted into her face leaving behind a mucus film coating her nose forcing a gag deep in her throat. She opened her eyes and was met with white. She inhaled sharply and clenched Hikaru's hand; the rotten hunk of flesh stared her down, sniffing, and then simply walked away.

"Hikaru, it left," she whispered over to him. Nodding he laced his fingers with her and walked slowly forward. White eyes followed them but none moved to them. They walked for what felt like hours at a pace that could only be described as sluggish. Each step they took another wave of croakers seemed to appear from the shrubbery. Hikaru didn't speak a word the entire time, his white face was paler than normal; sweat dripped down his forehead and stung his eyes. Haruhi looked out into the horizon and saw the heads dwindling. It would be over soon, they would make it out of the horde; but the sirens seemed to grow louder still, if they wanted to make it out of the sirens reach they would need faster transportation. They further they walked, the clearer the distance became, a town was up ahead. They could find a car, but it would be a huge risk. Croakers hid around every corner in cities. It was best to avoid them at all costs.

"Haruhi, the town up ahead… it's where I lost my brother. We can't go there." Contrary to his words his feet kept moving forward. What seemed like the final wave of undead passed as the sun slowly made its way west, down the horizon. A few stragglers shuffled on the town's border turning their heads as Haruhi and Hikaru walked by, croaking when they got near.

"Hikaru, we should get to high ground, and set up camp for the night. If those sirens are still on tomorrow, it'll only bring more croakers," they entered the town and were greeted with broken glass and burnt down buildings. The town looked as though it had been hit with a bomb; destruction was everywhere the pair looked. Haruhi moved to unlace her fingers from Hikaru but he only tightened his grip.

"Yeah we should, in the morning we need to find a car; that siren is bad news. Whoever or whatever set it off can't be any better." They found an apartment complex three blocks from the outskirts of the city line. Shedding the intestines that still clung to their shoulders; the pair climbed the rusted iron outside stairs.

"How high should we go, Hikaru?" Haruhi was three steps ahead of Hikaru climbing up to the top. She stopped at a flat and motioned for Hikaru to join her.

"What, what is it?" Hikaru's gold eyes studied Haruhi's shocked face and followed her line of sight to inside the apartment. _Oh…_ There were lights, candles to be exact, lit on the small kitchen table and shelves decorating the room with a warm orange glow.

"Someone else is here; you said that this was the city you lost your brother a month ago, right?" She tried sliding the window up to enter the room, but it didn't budge. She tried again, "Hikaru, a little help please, it won't open," She tried again. Hikaru came up behind her and smashed the window open with the butt of his blade. "What the fuck Hikaru?" She sighed out in frustration.

"Keep your gun out and sweep the perimeter," he stepped inside but was met with a fist to his face. Hikaru crumpled to the ground with a grunt holding his nose.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Hikaru, are you okay?!" Haruhi jumped in after him, her gun in her hand. Her second foot hit the floor just as a spear came to eye level with her face.

"Drop it," it was a man who spoke, his voice was deep and stoic. She did as she was told and the spear was lowered.

"We mean no harm, I didn't know he would break the window," Haruhi kept her hands up in defense, and looked the stranger up and down. This man was a giant, six foot six at the least, with soft black hair and steely gray eyes.

"Could have knocked," was that suppose to be a joke? The giant kept the spear lowered but clenched tightly in his massive hands. He stepped closer to her, slowly looking her up and down. "You seem safe, what's your name?"

"Haruhi, that's Hikaru, we came from the woods, the sirens started blaring and we managed to make our way here," she lowered her hands to her side, still keeping eye contact with him.

"I heard it too; I'm Mori," he set the spear against the table and extended his hand to her. "I'm glad I'm not alone anymore." His hand engulfed Haruhi's, she ignored his comment.

Hikaru groaned down beside her, clutching his nose.

"I think it's broken," He leaned up against the table, Haruhi quickly by his side. Her fingers grazed over his nose and he slapped them away. Again she looked it over and concluded it was dislocated, not broken.

"Mori, can you help me with this?" He grunted his response then quickly grabbed hold of Hikaru's shoulders.

"Hey, what are you- OWE the fuck Haruhi?!" She snapped his nose back in place with a gnarly pop. The bridge of his nose was hues of black and blue. Mori slipped out of sight and returned with a first aid kit. Twenty minutes and several swears later, Hikaru donned three butterfly Band-Aids on his nose and a glare at the two who did it to him.

"Is it okay if we stay here for tonight? Staying in the city, so close to the siren isn't a good idea, we'll be gone in the morning," Haruhi stood over by the smashed window, watching the tall man move around.

"Haruhi, are you sure we can trust him? We just met him," Hikaru looked to Haruhi, the back to Mori.

"Because we broke into his home and he didn't kill us," she dead panned. "Good enough for you? Because that's good enough for me," she crossed her arms over her petite chest and stared Hikaru down.

"You can stay, I'm searching for my cousin, let me come with you and search for him is all I ask," Mori looked sad mentioning his cousin, his gray eyes turned from steely to melancholy.

Three agreed to travel together, in the morning they would set out to look for a car. That night Haruhi was unable to sleep; she wasn't sure if it was the siren that still rang in the distance or the fact that her Hell-ish world was growing. From not using her words, and having a stern set of rules, to conversing constantly, allowing herself to sleep fully, and feeling the warmth of another person intimately close. As she lay on the carpeted floor of Mori's temporary shelter/apartment, she tried her best not to toss and turn, in fear of waking the ginger who held her close, his hand resting low on her stomach, his fingers near the hemline of her pants. He always did this when they tried to sleep; his hand possessively on her in some way, not that she cared. She made it perfectly clear to him that she would not have sex with him; when he tried to snake his hand into her panties she slapped him, claiming that sex in an apocalypse only leads to death. _Rule number one: Sex gets you killed._ The siren off in the distance came through the broken window like a harsh breeze.

Turning her head to the side, she could see Mori crouched in a corner; his head hung low in his lap with his spear clutched in his massive hand. His breathing was even and deep signaling that he was asleep. Turning her head the other, Hikaru was spooning her side; one hand on her lower stomach, the other tucked under his head. His face was peaceful when he slept, like the years of stress and mischief were wiped clean every night. His blade was a few inches from his head, ready to go at any second if needed; her gun lay near her knees, still in hands reach but far enough way where she won't roll over on it.

Her head was still swimming from the pain of being in close proximity to the siren blaring. Laying down made her feel as if she were drunk; closing her eyes made it feel better, but every time she did, she saw the white eyes of the croaker that stared her down when the first walked through the woods. She turned to her side so her back was facing Hikaru and her face to the window. The hand that rested on her stomach gripped her shirt and pulled her close to the body behind her. Haruhi made to scoot away but the hand refused to let her go.

Sighing, she pulled the hand away then moved to the other side of the room, closer to Mori and the window. The chill of the night time air that pooled in helped her relax slightly, lulling her to sleep. That night, for the first night in two years, Haruhi dreamed.

She dreamt of the croakers that didn't follow them through the woods and possibility of who or what was responsible for the sirens off in the distance. Her bleak and slightly terrifying dream was halted by a hand on her shoulder shaking her awake.

"Haruhi, wake up, it's time to go," it was Hikaru who woke her up, her head foggy from little sleep and a pounding head ache that still rammed strong in her skull.

The now trio packed what they could from the apartment and set out into the city. The search for a car was tricky, if they set off an alarm croakers were sure to swarm. Haruhi figured if the siren could be heard loud and clear from the city then it could be heard from miles away from their location, meaning more waves of undead. An educated guess told Haruhi they had maybe an hour before the huge waves started to flood in; she did not want to have to coat herself in more croaker fluids again to escape. The three of them soon found a big black truck that looked like it hadn't suffered too much damage, it would do. The shitty part was that no one knew how to unlock the car without setting off its possible alarms. Mori was the first to try, sticking a thin piece of metal from the rubbish around him into the window seal of the driver's side door. He jiggled it around and the door came unlocked with a pop. Haruhi loaded the bags into the backseat then climbed up to the front.

"I read a book last year on the anatomy of vehicles. We need to pop that thing open and fuse certain wires together to get it to start," She pointed to a section under the wheel and racked her brain for what wires that needed to be cut and wired together.

"Or," Hikaru flipped a sun visor down and a set of keys dropped onto the seat, "we use the keys." He gave her a smirk.

"Well excuse me, what dumbass leaves their keys in their car?" She huffed and climbed into the back seat.

"Be grateful," was all Mori had to offer about the matter.

They drove off down the streets out of the town towards the country side at the base of the mountains. Stopping only once to siphon gas from a similar truck then continued on the road. They chatted, well Hikaru and Haruhi talked while Mori listened. He chimed in every so often to dissolve the disputes the younger pair would have. They learned that Mori's cousin, called Hunny was two years older than Hikaru and Haruhi. They attended the same high school as Hikaru, but never conversed with each other. Mori was fiercely protective of his cousin and it devastated him that they were separated. Hunny had gone off to help hurt citizens while Mori was to stay at the front lines and fight off the undead. He returned to the "safe haven" in flames with no one around. His gut told him that they headed to the mountains for sanctuary. His mentioning of the mountains made Haruhi think, how weirdly convenient that this random group would all be headed to the same location; why is everyone heading to the mountains? For now she would leave it be, and be grateful she had company.

For two days they drove, switching drivers every so often, until they hit dense woods. They carried on foot from there. All three of them silently thankful that the siren was a quiet ringing many miles away from them. The sun hung high in the sky beating down on Haruhi's neck and shoulders. Her blood crusted, disgusting, tank top offered no protection for her shoulders, turning a rosy pink. Her legs ached from the incline of the walk. Her back sore from constant moving, she started to slow down. Bitter exhaustion was never good in a world like this; with her rotten luck when she's completely worn out would be when croakers appeared. Deciding that falling back a few paces was better than passing out on them, Haruhi stopped to rest her legs and drink her hot water.

The hot water burnt her tongue but felt oddly refreshing; she slid the nearly empty bottle back in her bag with intentions to jog back up to the men. She looked up, expecting them to be only twenty feet at most away from her. She was not expecting to be knocked to her side by a flash of gold.

"Not again," She felt a twig snap under her back and a pair of very soft lips pressed to hers. Whoever this person was, he was a good kisser. Shifting her face to get a look of her assailant her brown eyes were met with a pair of striking purple irises. He lifted himself from her to look over her.

"You're real! You're not a mirage! Well you are a vision that is for sure," he continued to yapp but Haruhi stopped listening and stared up at the beautiful man hovered over her. His eyes shone with a type of youthfulness she hadn't seen in a long while. He spoke with a kind of grace keying her in on his elegant lineage. His soft pink lips were perfect M's and his hair looked so soft, it was pulled into a low pony tail at the nape of his neck. This man stirred things in Haruhi's body unlike anything other. She wanted this man, this complete stranger; he was perfect in every way. She stared blankly up at him dazzled by his absolute Godliness.

"Did you hear me? I asked your name, are you okay? Did I knock you deaf?! Oh God I broke you, I'm sorry!" He stopped babbling nonsense and Haruhi came to her senses.

"I'm, I'm fine, and you are so handsome. Wait, I mean, my name is Haruhi I'm traveling with two others up the mountain. Who are you?" Great, now she was starting to babble herself. Curse this perfect man for making her lose her senses, and his unbelievably sexy body resting on hers.

"My name is Tamaki, Tamaki Suoh; you're with others? Where, when I found you, you were alone, wait, did you just call me handsome?" She swallowed hard, pushing every indecent thought from her mind; reminding herself what happens when sex is mixed in with death. But dear lord did she want this man inside her more than she wanted air to breathe.

"NO! I said hand-full. You're a hand full," nice save Haruhi, now stop picturing this man between your thighs doing naughty things to you. God what those fingers could do, what could those things do? They were long and slim, slightly calloused, but they looked like musician's fingers. She couldn't stop the visions of her riding this man till she was raw that kept popping up in her mind. Her eyes were glazed over with lust. She should get up before she did something stupid, like kiss him or, well, fucked him till she saw stars.

"Haruhi, are you okay, you fell behind" Hikaru didn't finish his sentence when he saw Haruhi pinned on the ground by a strange man. He charged at them knocking the newest one to the ground throwing punches. "You messed with the wrong girl!" He flung his fist at Tamaki's face, but was stopped by the blonde's hand catching Hikaru's fist and twisting his wrist. Tamaki pushed Hikaru off of him and stood with both of his fists up ready to fight.

"I meant no harm to the lady, I just got a little excited to find another living being," he dodged the first punch, but didn't move in time and caught one right to the jaw.

"Hikaru stop! You did the _same_ exact thing when you first saw me," Hikaru didn't listen to her and continued to throw punches at the beautiful stranger. "Hikaru, stop!" This time she dove for him jumping on his back trying to pull him away. "Fucking dumbass, you did the same thing, he didn't hurt me!" her foot got caught in an uplifted root making Hikaru trip and fall over with her on top.

"You sure?" he turned his head to the side spitting out a bit of dirt that managed to get past his lips.

"What? Am I sure what?" She was straddling his back to keep him pinned.

"Are you sure he didn't hurt you?" This was the last thing Hikaru wanted, another male to be traveling with them. But who was he to deny the new guy human contact? Hikaru himself barely made it two weeks without his brother, how long had this guy been traveling alone?

"For fuck's sake, yes I'm sure, he did less damage than you did," Since when is Hikaru so hot headed? Oh wait, always.

The two of them stood and the two men exchanged names, both in a hostile manner, but they didn't exchange more than that. Hikaru walked a faster pace than them to catch up with Mori while Haruhi stood behind to talk with Tamaki.

He had been traveling alone for nearly two years; his father was very wealthy and had a team of body guards that managed to keep him safe for the first six months, even after the virus had spread. Tamaki said they had watched over him ever sense he was an infant and maybe that's why they chose to stay with him. He was very fond of them and cried when they started to die one by one.

"What about you? What's your story?" He asked earnestly, looking at her side profile as they walked behind the other two.

"Not much to tell, I was in law school, I had four years left until I took the bar exam and that's about it, I lived a dull life." She kept her head straight, refusing to give away any emotion. She felt very strong desires for this man, but he was a stranger, and sex gets you hurt, killed, or worse, a sense of love that can be ripped away from you in the blink of an eye. So far now Haruhi would harden herself, keep her distance, and push down her urges. Until they were buried like sand over fire, she would not look at Tamaki.

* * *

 **Let me know if you liked it or hated it :)**


End file.
